Category talk:Lists
Pages only in this category resultsheader= noresultsheader=''None.'' category=Lists categoriesminmax=1,1 mode=userformat listseparators=,\n*%PAGE% separate "production information" I think it might be counter intuitive to mix our "in-universe" POV (lists of starships, people, etc) lists with "meta-trek" (our own POV) info like lists of guest actors. I propose the creation of subcategory Category:Production lists, which will contain all "list of" articles that deal with production or behind-the scenes information (including the production of comics, novels, games, and DVDs). This subcategory will also be contained in the eventual "meta-trek" category when created. Also, i think any "list category" (i.e. a category that is named like a list, in plural) should be contained here. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:12, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) Sort key Should articles be arranged by their main topic using a sort key? for example, should unnamed Vulcans belisted under "V" for Vulcan? and 22nd century Starfleet officers under "S" for Starfleet? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:29, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Definitely! :) -- Cid Highwind 16:50, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) "List of..." (moved from various talk pages) I think there might be some value to all of our list of articles shortening their title -- since there is very rarely an article with a plural title, every single "List of" article could have those two words removed and become its root subject, making it easier to conversationally link to ("numerous military conflicts..." over "numerous military conflicts...," for example), and also easier to tabulate alphabetically (The Cardassian article would list links to Cardassian ranks, Cardassian history, Cardassian starships, etc -- a standard form for associating subarticles -- the lists will fit fine into the shorter and preferably simpler termed article name), and evolve to correspond or redirect to a list category. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:04, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) : I'll buy that. Just say 'when' and I'll help with the move. --Gvsualan 20:26, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::I'm going to append this to Memory Alpha:Ten Forward for a day or so before we start to make sure no one will overreact if we make this change :p. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:40, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: A great idea, and helps save time when writting articles. Enzo Aquarius 02:56, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::I must have a look, but if you intend to change all the links and will make those changes "invisible" I can offer the help of Morn. If this really becomes the new style of Memory Alpha he could change all the links of List of military conflicts and turn them into Military conflicts. It should be no problem I must only find the correct program. All I would need is a list of all the lists that were changed. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:52, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::I agree with that change. As our list categories, list articles could simply have titles in the plural form (whereas all articles that are not lists should then have singular titles). However, I suggest to postpone that change a little and combine it with the creation of a Category:Lists, simply because it is easier to find all existing list articles while they still have a common prefix. -- Cid Highwind 09:17, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Update on the bot offer: it is really possible: In MA/de Morn ''cleared'' a lot of redirects. However when solving a redirect it has to be entered one by one. If you want the changes to be made by the bot, move the pages and post the link on my talk page or at Morn's to-do. Btw: categorisation is DataMA's speciality ;) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:20, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::Thanks for all the input guys -- i think we are ready to go on Category:Lists, and then once we categorize all of our articles that currently begin with "List of," then we can start moving the articles, and then the services of the robot would change all the links. Let's go! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:28, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) (...) As mentioned on Memory Alpha:Ten Forward, we could have a category for all "list articles" - especially, if those are moved to their new names as suggested. -- Cid Highwind 16:17, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Category:Lists As mentioned on Memory Alpha:Ten Forward, we could have a category for all "list articles" - especially, if those are moved to their new names as suggested. -- Cid Highwind 16:17, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) List categories with existing "List of ..." article Suggesting whole category trees obviously leads to lengthy discussions. This is a necessary process, of course, but to get things started another parallel approach might be useful. My suggestion is the following: If a "List of X" already exists, and if this list is unannotated (just links to articles, no additional text for each entry, no pairs of links, etc.), then suggest the most generic form of this list as a new category below (for example, don't suggest "24th century starfleet personnel" or "inhabited planets" yet, just "starfleet personnel" (or "personnel"?) or "planets". You might want to add your opinion about possible sub- and super-categories, but those comments shouldn't be considered mandatory or obligatory yet. Each editor may vote on that suggestion. -- Cid Highwind Not sure where to put this I have compiled a list. This is a list of what I call "powers". Species that have governments, IE, interstellar empires. There are probably 100 or more of these, but many appear in only one episode; Devore, Lyssian, Tzenkethi. I wanted to compile a list of these interstellar empires that appear in more than just one episode. I've done so... however, I do not know exactly where to put this list. Here is what I have: Andorian Suliban Xindi Tellarite Vulcan Human Federation Ferengi Klingon Romulan Cardassian Breen Dominion Borg Q 8472 Vidiian Hirogen Malon Talaxian Krenim Any help in figuring out what to call such a list would be great. The list could be expanded if it helps, but, I'd rather not make it have more than 40 entries, otherwise the original point will become moot. 19:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) (usually logged in, but I forgot my username) :We generally don't have lists based on our own personal judgments about which races are or are not powers. We already have lists of governments and militaries, which are better ways to list such things.--31dot 21:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Meta Category As I've gone and shifted in-universe categories out of this one, this category really comes across more and more as a "meta category", as in, a "real world" one that's definitely outside of the standard POV. I'm not entirely sure how to deal with this at the moment, but one thing that comes to mind is that we could make this a hidden "realworld" category, thus allowing it to stay on in-universe pages, but still allowing us to collect the information in one place. Another option might be to split it into two categories. In-universe and out-of-universe. Thoughts? -- sulfur (talk) 17:28, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Category:Production lists would already seem to be the out-of-universe version of this category, and I'm not sure what qualifier we could add that would disambiguate an in-universe category without breaking the POV. That said, since all categories are lists, I'm not really why so many categories were in this one when it's suppose to be for "articles that are lists", if I understood the discussion that created it, so I'm fine with just sticking this in the "top" in-universe category and leaving it at that. - 17:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC)